Many types of components are manufactured or machined to certain, specific tolerances and geometries. Such components must be manufactured according to such specific production characteristics and subjected to quality review testing. Testing procedures that yield variations outside of the given tolerances identify manufacture or machining problems or errors. There are numerous testing apparatuses and procedures utilized to measure machined components.
In the automotive industry, for example, components are manufactured according to specific tolerances. One such component is a knuckle component for a knuckle-corner module assembly. The knuckle component is machined to produce a component having tapered bores of specified tolerances therethrough. After manufacture, the component must be tested to verify that the tapered bores are properly machined and acceptable for final assembly.
Such a testing process for the tapered bore has previously been performed by non-standard operators with hand-operated, mechanical taper gauges. For example, operators mechanically remove one part of every number, such as, one in every hundred parts to test the dimensions of the tapered bore. If the dimensions of one of the tapered bores is outside the tolerance limits, the manufacturing assembly line may be halted while additional parts are inspected and/or while the machining apparatus is tested to identify the problem. However, by the time such an error is located, numerous parts may be manufactured incorrectly. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to have an apparatus and process for testing a part efficiently and in an automated manner so as to improve product quality.
Moreover, in the use of mechanical taper gauges, human error frequently occurs. For example, a knuckle component has a plurality of holes or bores that require precise dimensions. The mechanically operated taper gauges frequently contact or scrape the surface of the bore, and, as a result, change the surface dimensions of the bore. Often, the mere contact between the surface of the bore and the taper gauge causes the bore dimensions to exceed tolerance limitations. Therefore, the use of such mechanically operate tapered gauges is not as reliable or efficient as needed. Furthermore, such tapered gauges cannot be efficiently incorporated into an in-line assembly manufacturing process. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to provide an air gauge capable of measuring and testing the dimensions of a bore without contacting the surfaces of the bore.
Known air gauges may have a nozzle having an aperture that dispenses air. The air gauge may determine the diameter of the bore by one of many known methods, such as, measuring the flow rate exiting the bore, measuring the pressure within the bore (by placing a plug at an end of the bore) or measuring the resistance to flow toward the surfaces surrounding the bore. The air gauge is typically implemented by an operator manually checking one of a number, such as, one in every one hundred parts to determine whether the bores of such parts are within a predetermined tolerance limit. However, there is a need in the industry to provide an in-line automated process for measuring bores in each and every part to improve the overall quality of the parts and manufacturing process.
Furthermore, known air gauges are only capable of measuring a single diameter within a given bore. Tapered bores having changing diameters throughout the length of the bores are not accurately measured by known air gauges. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an apparatus capable of measuring tapered bores accurately, especially during an in-line manufacturing assembly.